heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elder Prophecy
The Elder Prophecy is an ancient code that is said to be the precursor to all religions. it is said that there are three aspects in every religion that can be directly related to the three canons of the Elder Prophecy. The Elder Prophecy is believed to be the parent of all religions, stemming into multiple interpretations that expanded into the detailed epics that are the religions of today. It is believed that the Elder Prophecy existed before the current world and predicted the significant events of the entire lifetime of the universe. It states that religion was brought on by the existence of multiple dimensions containing beings such as gods, demons, etc. and that there are gateways that establish a connection between the worlds. The Elder Prophecy contains three absolute laws called Canons Each Canon explains an aspect that was inevitable, and is shown through the religions as well. It is said that there is an artifact for each elder canon that can break that certain law, providing unimaginable power if obtained. Each of the artifacts require vast amounts of magic in order to be activated. The Elder Canons Aarin's Canon of Creation The Canon of Creation is the first law and the most recognizable one. In most religions a creation story is the very first thing followers learn. Aarin's Canon of Creation states that everything must first begin with a single event and then become something more. It also states that something must begin before it can be finished, as is the rule. An example from the old Viridi religion would be Avix coming down unto Caldrow, skyrocketing the religion to new heights. Aarin's Law is the artifact associated with the Canon of Creation. it is said that this artifact can bestow the One Magic, which has come to be known as Creation of All Things magic. This negates the Canon by giving the holder all knowledge of magic at once, seemingly starting at the end instead of the beginning. It is said that Aarin's Law was further divided into three other artifacts, which have become to be known as the Paragons. Ebur's Canon of Conjunction The Canon of Conjunction is the second law of the Elder Canons. This Canon states that things must happen simultaneously if it is to be perfectly and truly balanced. For example, in Oracy the six Great Ancestors were the first elves to walk on the earth. According to Ebur's Canon of Conjunction, if they had not simultaneously walked on the earth the Great Ancestors would be unequal in power and the development of the elven races may have never happened. Ebur's Law is the artifact associated with the Canon of Conjunction. Ebur's Law is able to distort balance in all things by disrupting the equilibrium of it. Perfect conjunctions such as mind and body or heart and soul can be severed with this artifact, which can create devastating outcomes. It is said the artifact can be used to disrupt magic user's abilities to manipulate magic, or disconnect the connections that enable the mind to control the body. The most frightening aspect of Ebur's Law is the conjunction of life and death, which allows for the resurrection of a life for the extinguishing of another. Merumem's Canon of Contradiction The Canon of Contradiction is the third and final law in the Elder Prophecy. This Canon states that a contradiction must be enacted before order can be established. A common example of this would be a war for the sake of peace. Many religions contain a contradiction that is key to the concept of their belief. For example, in Beritism Saston is known as the God of Gods and is the encapsulation of good, but kept the dark affinity which is the encapsulation of evil. Merumem's Law is the artifact associated with the Canon of Contradiction. This artifact is able to make what is seemingly impossible possible, and vice versa. Feats such as the avoidance of inevitable harm, instant and inexplicable death, and other things are made possible with this artifact. The artifact can also ignore absolute boundaries and reach infinity. It is said that a user could use this artifact to raise their life expectancy to infinity, making them immortal. Erosion of the Artifacts While the Laws are extremely powerful artifacts, they do not last forever. Each of the artifacts erodes at varying rates depending on what they are used for, and once completely eroded they do not reform for 1,000 years. For example, using Ebur's Law to disconnect the heart from the soul will not cause the artifact to immediately dissipate like using Merumem's Law to grant immortality would.